


Old Times, New Beginnings

by CyclonusGalvatronus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyclonusGalvatronus/pseuds/CyclonusGalvatronus
Summary: Cyclonus finds himself in a hospital after a battle with unicron





	Old Times, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to burnished from tumblr for betaing and giving a lot of feedback, as this was my first attempt at writing I really needed it

Falling, burning, falling and finally a pitch black darkness.

Cyclonus jolted awake, mind foggy and his surroundings unfamiliar. 

Once his optics refocused, he took in his surroundings. Clean, pristine even. Medicinal scents undoubtedly confirming this to be a hospital.

“Ah, you’re finally awake! it was beginning to seem unlikely that you’d ever rejoin us,” a voice stated quietly. Cyclonus’ head shot to the door, finding an exceptionally small, purple Cybertronian staring back at him, “My name is Comeback. I’ve been your clinician since the battle with Unicron, after your crash..”

Processing the words from the diminutive bot was difficult, his head and spark felt as if they about rip themselves in two, with the rest of his body fairing just as poorly.

“Can you speak?” Comeback asked, eager for any answer from the mech he brought back from the brink of death.

He managed a hoarse, strained “Yes.”.

The medic frowned, “Please don’t exert yourself if it’s too much, but could you give me your name? Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be a lot catchier than unidentified patient 180608.”

The pain in his processor became excruciating as names that were not his screamed, echoing through his mind. The world spinning, he tumbled off the recharge slab as a torturous chorus of ‘Bombshell!’ and ‘Skywarp!’, ‘Bombshell!’, ‘Skywarp!’, ‘Bombshell!’ pounded his cortex over and over until.. finally his spark began to calm and his pains eased. His name came back to him,“Cyclonus” he informed the medic who, despite the visor and faceplate, was visibly shocked by the Jet’s tumble of the slab.

“Per-perhaps I should wait till another time to ask any more questions, if this is how you react to the easy ones,” Comeback chuckled nervously. Moving to help assist the warrior and return him to the recharge slab, the medic stopped mid-stride as Cyclonus dragged himself off the floor and back to his recharge slab. The medic decidedly stepping back to the door before informing his patient, “If you need me and it’s an emergency press the red button, but if you need me and it’s not, the blue one will do.” Lingering for a moment he inquired, “Any last questions before I head off? I imagine you are curious about the sparks’ condition.”

That raised an eyebrow, why did he have sparks with him?

When the medic saw the obvious confusion, he explained, “When the search and rescue team found you, there were sparks in your cargo hold. They’re currently in hospital storage, completely safe, till you feel a bit better,” Satisfied with that, the medic nodded a goodbye and left the warrior to himself. 

Cyclonus, tired, sore and confused, decided to rest. Closing his optics, he slipped out of consciousness, leaving his physical pain and mysterious sparks to be dealt with later.. as everything faded back to black.


End file.
